Being Brave
by manwathiel81
Summary: Hermione's thoughts on a special occasion..


**This is my first fic ever so be kind, I haven't even sspent that much time on correcting it, so I know it is bad. But, it is just my small tribute to writers like Inell and MollyWeasley, for writing so beautifully about the twins/hermione.. **

** BEING BRAVE  
**

Gold shoes- check.

Something old- her grandmother's pendant.

Something new: A new pair of beautiful white, silk underwear, given by a very proud Molly Weasley.

Something borrowed: Ginny's sexy girdle, how one could ever just go out and buy one of those things oneself amazed Hermione.

Something blue: Until yesterday Hermione had feared that it would be the bruise on her right knee, being chased around a smallish apartment by not just one but two redheads gave you bruises and cuts, which was just a fact of life.

So there it was, she was ready. Sitting on her old bed in Ginny's old room, Hermione tried to make time go faster by reading a favourite book on famous witches, but it couldn't hold her interest for more than 5 second at a time. She never thought she'd be nervous for this. Anxious? Yes. Excited? Yes. A little worried that the whole thing would be interrupted by a member of hers or their family, screaming out obscenities and pointing out how this was NOT normally done? Absolutely. But Hermione Granger, the cleverest part of the golden trio, never thought that getting married to two amazing wizards would scare her the way it did right now.

They were having a traditional ceremony, as it was done in the wizarding community. It would be lead by a well-respected witch or wizard, in their case it would be their old headmistress McGonagall. No one was more surprised then her men when she delivered them the news, they thought for sure that good old Minerva would hex their privates off for corrupting her brilliant former pupil. But Minerva was old and wise, she recognized true love when she saw it, and anything that would lighten the scars on her favourite pupil was all right by her. She had even stopped by their flat the other night to plan their ceremony with them, never had Hermione seen Fred and George sit up straighter or be more polite, she couldn't stop teasing them about it afterwards. They had planned a short ceremony, which would end by Minerva calling on the Weasley ancestors to join the ceremony, give the couple their blessings and chant the ancient texts that would join the souls of Fred, Hermione and George.

Hermione couldn't help but obsess about the last part, even though Ron was their younger brother and therefore certainly not their ancestor, she wondered if his spirit would show itself on this night. She had thought more and more about Ron these past few weeks, going through preparations for a wedding she once upon a time had thought would be for her and Ron. It would probably have been much more calmer and less filled with drama, neither her parents nor Arthur or Molly were still completely onboard with the wedding, seeing it still as too strange and out of the ordinary to be something they could approve of. But, in Molly and Arthur's case they now finally saw that she loved her twins with more power than most women could, and that fact had mellowed the both of them quite considerably.

Ooh, there she heard a pair of quick-paced, heavy footsteps. She thought that Fred and George were still lying down, the last nights' bachelor party had apparently taken its heavy, alcoholic toll on them, Or so she was told by Ginny anyway, who had complained about how feminine her Harry became when he was drunk. She could suddenly hear the voices of the men she loved.

"Mum said she wasn't in, that she had flooed to her parents' home for one last goodbye before tonight."

"What do they think we are going to do to her, abduct her and take her away to some far-off country where we keep her chained up to these luxurious bedposts, or wrapped up in lovely, soft Egyptian sheets while we live off the earnings that our shops still make back home in England??"

"You've thought about this, haven't you?" Snigger.

"After these last few weeks I have almost started considering founding a new community for wizards in Alaska, at least we would get some peace and quiet and not be continuously disturbed by push redheads or muggles with scared looks on their faces." Dramatic sigh. Hermione rolled her eyes; her Fred could be such a drama…king.

"Well, just remember, after tonight we and our sweet shortcake will have 2 weeks by ourselves on some glorious remote island, and I have already bought the handcuffs.."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We are bloody lucky, aren't we brother? "

"Yeah, but that young Miss Granger is getting quite a catch as well, let's not forget our standing as the 3rd most eligible wizards in Great Britain." Hermione had to work hard on not snorting too loudly, after all everyone knew how easily the young journalist Laila Loebster could be impressed after having one too many firewhiskeys at social gatherings.

"GEORGE!! FRED!!! Come down here now, your great uncle Bernard has arrived!!!"

"Oh Great, Bernie the Bore has arrived."

"Now George, be nice, after all he does by a lot of our skiving snackboxes. All though Merlin only knows why."

"Ok Forge, ready?!

"Right Gred, let's go get us a lovely witch!".

Hermione heard their steps disappear down the stairs. The love she was filled with dispelled any anxiousness she had been feeling. She loved her men and they loved her. But, she would bring with her something extra besides the old, the new, the borrowed and the blue. In her silky robe she had sown in an extra pocket, carrying with her a piece of paper, scribbled on by someone with very messy handwriting. The letters spelled out how much Ron had loved her, how he would miss her if he somehow left this earth during the war and how important it was for him that she continued with her life. "Be brave, my'mione, live your life and be happy. That's how I'll know that you love me."

"I'll always love you Ron", Hermione whispered as she squeezed the paper.

Suddenly a beautiful redhead stormed through the door. She gave Hermione a look of awe and admiration, before she grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the room. None of the 2 witched noticed the piece of paper that fell out of Hermione's robe, and silently fell to the ground..


End file.
